


In A Thousand Unexpected Ways

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Adult Peter Parker, BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Gen, Guns, Hurt Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Hurt No Comfort, I don’t understand the title either, Kidnapping, Open Ending, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Whump, Shoot the Hostage, Short, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Whump, kind of, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: There have been two times in Morgan’s life she has been kidnapped. One would think it would be easier the second time. You e had more experience. It wasn’t.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In A Thousand Unexpected Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Day Sixteen of Whumptober! This one's a bit shorter, because writer's block.
> 
> Prompt: Shoot the hostage

It turned out, being the daughter of two extremely wealthy individuals could get you kidnapped. Multiple times. Only twice for Morgan so far and that depended on what one’s definition of being abducted meant. One might think it was easier or even better the second time. They would be wrong. 

Morgan couldn’t stop shaking. Her hands shook. Her legs shook. Nothing could stop it. Stomach turning, she held on tighter to Peter. Somehow he was much calmer. On the outside. He whispered gentle things in her hair. Peter wiped away her tears as he came up with a strategy to somehow get away. She didn’t quite understand it, through her intense shaking. 

Peter made a mental list. The things they knew and the things they didn’t know. So far they knew, they were in the back of a car, they made three right turns and five left, they were on their way to the park when they were knocked unconscious and thrown in here and they’d gone over a bump which pushed them to the side. The list of things they didn’t know was much longer. Who were their kidnappers? Did they know who they were? Were they aware Peter was Spider-Man? Why did they take them? 

The car stopped. Forcing the two to the floor. Peter helped her back up. Morgan grabbed his hand as the door was flung open. An older man stared back at them, mouth open just enough to reveal a missing tooth. Morgan used the back of her jacket to wipe her new tears away. The man reached for her first. Taking her by her elbow. She whimpered at his touch. 

Another man came for Peter. Grabbing him the same way. It was the first time since this started, Morgan had seen him look afraid. 

The two were taken inside what seemed to be a warehouse. Morgan turned her head, scanning the land around. But her captor grabbed her hair, forcing her to look forward. She clenched her hand. 

They were guided inside and shoved into a small room. Barely bigger than a closet. Morgan reached for Peter’s hand again. Only for it to be smacked away. The man who’d taken Peter left the room for a second. Leaving his friend, scowling at them. 

“‘Mned Starks,” he muttered, under his breath. 

So that’s what this was about. Her parents. Morgan met Peter’s eyes, confirming the same thing. 

Their kidnapper unlocked a cabinet. After scrambling around, he pulled out two sets of handcuffs. Because of course he did. At Peter’s gesture, Morgan allowed him to slide the pair over her wrists and lock them. His friend came back as soon as they were done. Holding a gun. 

He sat it on Peter’s back. 

Morgan whimpered. 

“What do you know about Project 34345?” the other man spat at her. 

“I, uh, nothing?” she said, “What’re you talking about?” 

The man with the gun tightened his grip on it. His friend grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her upwards. She let out a gasp. 

“I’ll repeat myself once more. What do you know about Project 34345?” 

“Why would I know about this? If my dad was apart of it at all, do you think he’d tell me? I’m a freaking sixteen year old,” Morgan replied. 

He stared back at her for a second. She met his gaze, refusing to allow herself to drop it. He finally dropped her, landing her on her elbow. Mogan sat up up, glaring at the two men. They made brief eye contact. 

“Shoot him.” 

“No!” 

The other man released the trigger. 

Peter fell forwards. Morgan slid over to him. This was all her fault. She should’ve made up some sort of lie or said anything else. She couldn’t let him die. Morgan used her hands to put pressure on the wound, grimicing at the feel of blood. Or was she not supposed to do that? Maybe it was bad to put pressure on these sort of injuries. 

“I’m not gonna let you die,” Morgan whispered to Peter, “I can’t.” 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
